


From Now on With You

by R3DM00N



Series: Voltron: A Klance love Story [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, Lance (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor panic attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DM00N/pseuds/R3DM00N
Summary: Keith and Lance are going to have to figure out their own feelings and other things if they really want things to move forward with their new found relationship. Good thing they have each other. (and others to help them with that.)A sequel to "It had always been you"!! UPDATE!! (23/10/19)





	1. Support

**Author's Note:**

> Are you ready for this?  
> Hope you enjoy it. ^^

-chuckles- This still feels pretty weird. -Lance confessed in whisper.

-Good weird or bad weird? -Keith asked, playing with his fingers without noticing. 

-Good. -Lance replied blushing a little. -I'm just a little lost at what to do. 

-smiles- Don't worry. We can figure it out together. -Keith replies touching his forehead against Lance's. 

Lance smiles, sinking in that tender moment he never dreamed he would have with Keith, daybreak slowly lighting up the sky; feeling like just with those words they really could do anything, as long as they did it together. 

-Awww. 

Suddenly, Lance and Keith turned completely shocked, blushing to their ears to found Pidge, Coran, Hunk and Shiro all standing in a corner staring at them as Hunk and Coran had their hands over Pidge's mouth. 

-S-Sorry. I tried to stopped them, but... -Shiro said apologetic. 

-Y-You guys... That was so beautiful. -Hunk said crying with joy. 

-Indeed. -Coran smiled, playing with the tip of his mustache. -And very enlightening about the whole glowing thing as well. 

-We will support you. -Pidge got free and raised two thumbs up. 

Lance started to shake, he could feel how hot his face was and was sure the marks were glowing violently too, but right now he was absolutely sure it was because of the pure rage he was feeling. 

-L-Lance? -Keith tried to talk to him, his face completely red too. 

-scream- I'm going to kill you guys!!! -Lance threatened running towards them. 

Pidge and Hunk ran away, knocking Coran out of their way and leaving Shiro behind. Lance didn't even look at him, running straight to the cook and scientist running away in terror. 

-laughs- This somehow feels like old times. -Shiro said staring at the scene. 

-chuckles- It sure does. -Keith replied at his side. 

-places a hand on his shoulder- I'm happy for both of you. -Shiro smiled fondly. 

-Thanks. -Keith replies sheepish. 

-Come back here you two!! -Lance screams in the distance. 

-Why are you chasing just us!? -Hunk said hiding behind Pidge. 

-ARGH!! We didn't do anything wrong!! -Pidge says dodging a piece of food Lance had trowed at them. 

-That was an intimate moment you jerk!! Who told you could watch it!?!! -Lance replied in pure rage and embarrassment. 

-Come on Lance. -Shiro approached. -They didn't mean it. 

-Stay out of this Shiro! -Lance pointed at him without taking his eyes from Hunk and Pidge. 

-Lance! -Keith called calmly. -Forget about them already so we can go. 

As soon as Keith uttered those words, everyone looked at him in complete shock. Lance felt his rage melt down, still blushing ever so slightly as Keith's words ringed in his ears. 

-T-That's not fair Keith! You can't just seduce me like that so they can escape! -Lance gestured towards Pidge and Hunk that were already smiling to one another. 

-Seduce you!? -Keith repeated confused. -I didn't seduce you. 

-But it definitely sounded like you did. -Pidge mocked with a smirk. 

When Keith realized what he had said really had a double meaning to it, he slightly blushed and frowned at Pidge. 

-Why you little! -Lance was getting ready to jump on them again. 

-Forget it! -Keith said sulky. -I'm going. 

-Ah. K-Keith! Wait! -Lance screamed following after him. -You're still going to pay for this some day! -he shouted pointing at Pidge and Hunk. 

-Told you it wasn't a good idea to eavesdrop. -Shiro said smiling with his arms crossed. 

-It was totally worth. -Pidge replied with a satisfied smile. 

-Totally. -Hunk fist bumps with them. 

-This is the first time we stay up this late on Allura's anniversary. -Shiro looked back at the sky. -I'll have to apologize to Curtis for this later. 

-Now I get what Keith meant to say earlier. -Pidge smirked. 

-Oh. What happened? -Coran walked towards then, rubbing his head. 

-You ok Coran? -Hunk asked smiling. 

-Just peachy, as you humans like to say. -Coran replied. -Where did Keith and Lance go? 

-They just left. -Pidge replied stretching. 

-Ah. That's the romance in the air for ya. -Coran said theatrically. 

They all laughed, even Shiro; he just couldn't help it. With Keith and Lance being the new couple of the group, Pidge was bound to do all sorts of things to make them embarrassed. Even more so that they knew Lance's cheek would probably react every time he blushed. 

**\----*----*----*----*----*----*----**

Lance followed Keith that was stomping his way back through the market. 

-Keith! Wait up! -Lance called out again. 

-What? -Keith turned around glaring at him. 

-No. It's just- Lance looked around nervously. -Do you... Want a lift? -he suggested with coy smile. 

-huffs a sigh- Sure. -Keith replies smiling back. 

They walked together, just inches apart, their hands almost touching one another as they walked side by side with Lance's thoughts running a mile per second and his heart racing as he glanced towards Keith's hand as they walked. 

_-Would it be okay to hold his hand?_ -Lance fidget as he walked. - _I followed him here and offered him a ride without thinking. I hope I'm not being to clingy._

Keith noticed how Lance was focused in his own head and rolled his eyes. There was not much he could do to easy him out of them, but thankfully they reached the truck without much disturbance. 

Before Lance realized or even said anything, Keith was already ready to hop into the passenger's sit when Cosmo popped up into one of the back seats of the travel bus, which surprised Lance for a moment. 

-Of course he brought the wolf here. -Lance whispered to himself, smiling at the creature and hopped inside. 

Traveling from New Altea back to Earth was extremely quick and a very smooth journey through the controlled wormhole tunnel, but even after they picked up Lance's truck to keep moving; they stayed silent for a big part of the way which wasn't doing Lance's nerves any favors. 

_-This silence is so awkward._ -Lance thought. _-But of course it's going to be awkward, especially after we said all those things and everyone saw it!_

He glanced at Keith that was looking out of the window with a serious look in his face. Lance couldn't help, but think it was somehow a beautiful sight to have by his side. 

-Hey, Lance? -Keith finally said, his eyes focused on the road ahead. 

-Y-yeah? -Lance answered startled. 

-Can I ask about the dream you had? -Keith said staring at him with the corner of his eyes. 

-W-what dream? -Lance said even more nervous. 

\- The one you had about kissing me. -Keith replied without reservation. 

Lance stirred the truck a little in surprise by the sudden question which made Keith jump in his seat and hold onto the window and the car dashboard to steady himself. 

-What was that for!? -Keith asked glaring at him. 

-S-sorry. Your question caught me off guard! -Lance replied with his face almost glued to the steering wheel. 

-Look! If you don't want to answer, that's fine. -Keith said, much bitter than he intended. 

-It's not that. -Lance blushed.-Argh! Whatever. What do you want to know? 

-When did you dreamed about it? -Keith asked eagerly. 

-blushes- After I went home that day, when I ran from Shiro's place. -Lance replied pouting. 

-chuckles- Yeah. That day was very stressful. -Keith smiled. -But I guess it will turn out to be a good memory in the end. 

-chuckles- Yeah. I guess you're right. -Lance replied. 

-Today too. Right? -Keith stared at him. 

-Wait. Did we actually confessed to each other the morning after Allura's anniversary? -Lance asked in surprise. 

-laughs- Just now you're noticing that? -Keith says. 

-I'm surprised Coran wasn't mad at us for doing that actually. -Lance replied uneasy. 

-Why would he be? Coran knows more that anyone that Allura would want us to be happy. No matter when or where we decided to give this a try. -Keith replied with conviction. -Besides, he's to soft when the subject is romance. 

Lance stared at him for a moment and laughed a little. Somehow all the doubt he had, all the thoughts he had gathered had vanished just with that. 

Lance concentrated in the road once again and noticed that Keith's place wasn't much far, so he unconsciously slowed the truck down a little. 

-Why are you slowing down?-Keith asked after noticing, giving him a questioning look at him. 

-S-sorry. -Lance replied accelerating a bit. 

-And... About that dream... How did you kiss me? -Keith said carefully looking at his face. 

-blushes- You really had to ask that. -Lance mumbled to himself. -sigh- You going to think it's cheese but... Remember when we said goodbye that day? 

-After you come running to meet me? -Keith looked at Lance nodding in response. -Sure. 

-In my dream, we didn't get to the part where we usually call each other's nicknames. -Lance confessed, his eyes focused on the house ahead. -I actually leaned out of my window and reached out to kiss you. 

Keith stared at Lance astonished by his honesty and by how simple his dream had been. He opened his mouth about to say something when Lance stopped the car in front of his house. 

-We are here. -Lance said discouraged, turning the engine off and leaning back in his seat. 

-Lance. -Keith asked softly. 

Lance sighed, bracing himself to whatever was coming his way and suddenly he was caught off guard by Keith's surprise attack that simply gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. 

-Thanks for the ride. -Keith whispered close to his face, pulled away and reached for the door. 

Keith gets off the truck, Cosmo jumping off the back soon after him, leaving Lance staring at him as he made his way around the vehicle. 

-Oh no you don't. -Lance whispered to himself getting of the car. 

With a few long strides, Lance catches up to Keith in lest than a minute. 

-Keith! -Lance calls out approaching. 

-Lance? What are you- 

Keith is interrupted when Lance takes a hold of him by his left arm and suddenly their mouths crash in one another, lips touching, but not really kissing. Keith is staring wide eyed at Lance's face, he is completely red. So red it reaches his ears and his cheeks are glowing brighter than Christmas lights. 

They both can feel each others heart's beat, the heat emanating from one another and not only of the setting sun. Keith was completely paralyzed, not entirely sure how to react to that surprise kiss.Unsure of what was happening, but not wanting to move or say anything that would make the moment fade away. 

When Lance pulled away, Keith could feel how he was slightly shaking while frowning with his eyes closed. So Keith smiled at him, slowly placing his head against Lance's shoulder, feeling the other relax and let a sigh of relief as he hugged him just tight enough. Keith closed his eyes for a moment to feel everything about that moment, his heart beating just the same speed as Lance's. It was very comforting knowing that they were both still very nervous with everything. 

Lance slowly let's go, his hands sliding down Keith's back as he takes a step back. Still holding him by his arms, Lance stares into Keith's eyes for a moment. 

-I want to see you. -Lance says softly. 

-You already are. -Keith replies. 

-Not today. -Lance says stepping back a little. -Tomorrow or any other day. We only have 2 months and I want to make the most of it. 

Keith stared at him completely dumbstruck at how serious Lance was staring at him and how right he was. 2 months, with everything that had happened, Keith had completely forgot that he was only on Earth for a short period of time. A very limited period of time. 

Lance was holding him by his waist, his hands holding tight at the base of his shirt, their foreheads almost touching. Keith slowly raised his arms and tugged with both hands at Lance's arms, glancing down at the place he gently pulled at his jacket. 

-I... -Keith looked down, shyly. -I feel the same. This is very new for both us and... I want to figure this out with you while I'm still here. 

-Yeah. -Lance relaxed his hold a little. 

-Let's just go to sleep for today. -Keith said, smiling fondly. -We did just spent the whole night talking with everyone. 

-huffs a weak laugh- That's true. -Lance replied with a tired smile. - Guess now that I finally got everything off my chest, I'm feeling pretty tired. And a little lightheaded to be honest. 

-sigh- You're hopeless. -Keith takes him by his hand. -Come on. 

-Where? -Lance says sluggish. 

Keith shakes his head, smiling at him while guiding Lance inside his house, with Cosmo already laid down in the middle of the living room. 

-Oh. Your house? -Lance smiled blinking slowly. 

-You should sleep here. -Keith said calmly. 

-W-What!? -Lance said fully awake. 

-Don't you know it's dangerous to drive while tired? -Keith let go of his hand to walk to his room. -I don't even want to think about what I would have to say to your mom if something happened to you if I let you drive in that state. 

-grunts, squinting his eyes- You worry to much. I'm not even that -Lance yaws loudly. -Tired. 

Keith had quickly changed into a more conformable shirt and came back to the living room to fetch Lance. 

-Stop being stubborn. -Keith said guiding Lance to his room. -Sit here. 

Lance manages to open his eyes and realizes that his is sitting on Keith's bed. Suddenly all his senses are on high alert and functioning, his heart beating wildly serving as fuel to keep him awake. 

Keith shows up again now wearing simple and a little loose grey pants while holding pieces of clothe in his hands. 

-Here. -Keith throws a pair of pijamas to Lance. -You can wear this. 

-What? -Lance says almost whispering. 

-You can change in the bathroom if you want. -Keith scratched the back of his head walking towards the bed. -Move a little. 

Lance obeys, staring as Keith crawls his way past him and lays down on the bed calmly like this has happened with him more than once. 

-What are you staring at? -Keith asks quizzically. 

-N-nothing. -Lance stands up.- I'm going to change. 

-Close the curtains and the door when you get back. -Keith says turning to face the wall. 

-Ok. -Lance replies and hurries out of the room. 

Lance reaches the bathroom, closes the door behind him, clumsy places the clothes that were given to him on top of the toilet lid, leans over the sink opening the tap to wash his face a little and stared at his reflection in the mirror. 

_-What the hell am I thinking!? There's no way Keith is thinking about THAT! Besides, I don't know what to do when-_ Lance shakes his head. _-Stop it Lance! He was just worried about you._ -sigh- _And with reason too. If I drive like this I would surely hurt myself and be a danger to others._

Lance changed into the pajamas Keith had handed him, closed the tap, picked his clothes and headed back, closing the door of the room behind him. He stared at Keith's back for a moment, not really being able to see if he was really sleeping or not. 

Lance place's his clothes in a empty chair and slowly closed the curtains like he was asked too. Lance reached into his pocket and grabbed his communicator seeing there was a message. 

**Veronica:** Where are you!? 

The message was sent to him right before midnight. Lance squinted at the screen, frowning at the clock, showing it was past 3AM. He sighed and started to type a reply to her. 

**Lance:** Sorry. I'm sleeping at Keith's place. Too tired to drive. Please tell mom. 

He put the device away without waiting for a reply, slowly approaching the bed and groaned, extremely tired as he tried to keep his eyes open for just a little while longer while he laid down on the bed and pushed the covers over them, his back turned to Keith. 

Keith was half asleep when he heard Lance walk into the room, closing the curtains and climbing into bed. But as soon as Keith was about to fall even deeper into sleep, Lance groaned, turning and throwing his arm over Keith's waist which made him jump in surprise. 

Keith turned his head to look over his shoulder, staring at Lance's calm sleeping face; McClain really hadn't noticed how he had surprised Keith by placing his arm over him like that. 

Keith could feel Lance's breath on the base of his neck, the soft beating of his heart against his back and the weight of his arm on his waist. It wasn't so bad, seeing Lance so relaxed next to him and so, he slowly started to close his eyes as well, completely wrapped into a blissful feeling, surrendering himself completely to the peace he had achieved in Lance's arms.


	2. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning with you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys!! thank you so much for all the kudos guys!  
> Enjoy!

Keith waked up slowly, surrounded by a blissful feeling and a deem orange light. Once he noticed his head wasn't laying on a pillow, he quickly raised up and stared down at Lance's peaceful sleeping face, his mouth slightly open, softly snoring.

Keith smiled remembering all those times in the past where they had to sleep in the same room and Lance snored so loudly that no one was able to sleep. 

_-How could I sleep so well next to him all night?_ -Keith thought smirking at Lance-Did I finally get used to his snoring? 

When Lance woke up, he groaned a little, slowly blinking until his eyes had adjusted to the deem light in the room. He hazily and vaguely stared at Keith that stayed completely still, blushing a little while being stared by Lance in his half sleep state. 

-Hey. -Lance said softly, smiling. 

Keith felt all his anxiousness melt away, instantly relaxing as he watched and smiled fondly at Lance. It felt silly how Keith could get so shaken up about something so small; thinking how they interacted with one another in the past, seeing Lance laying in his bed like this still didn't felt quite real to him. 

Suddenly, Lance blinked rapidly and stared at Keith with eyes wide open. 

-screech- K-Keith!? -Lance crawled backwards. -W-What are you doing here!? 

-What? Lance. This is my house! -Keith frowned at him, cheeks flushed. 

_-What?_ -Lance thinks looking around. 

-Did you actually forgot what happened yesterday? -Keith asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief. 

-N-No! -Lance replied fidgety. -I-I just thought... It all had been a dream... Again. 

-sigh- Well... I'm here,aren't I? -Keith said shyly,sitting on the edge of the bed. 

-scoffs- You sure are. -Lance replied smiling sheepishly. 

-Now, come on. It's already past 4PM. -Keith said standing up. -We slept too much and you should probably get back home now before your mom gets worried. 

-I warned Veronica where I was before I went to sleep, but... -Lance stood up stretching. -You're probably right. 

-Come eat something before you go. -Keith said near the door. -You can change while I make us something. 

-You? Cooking? For me? -Lance mocked, smiling widely. 

-Shut up. -Keith replied walking away with a smile. 

Lance chuckled to himself as he watched Keith disappear through the door, leaving him to change back to his clothes from last night and open up the curtains. The sky was completely clean of clouds as the evening started to paint it in all shades of orange, pink, purple and white blue. 

After leaving the clothes Keith had lent to him, folded nicely on the chair, Lance walked out towards the kitchen and stared at Keith standing in front of the open fridge, two plates with eggs and half a piece of a sandwich for each one set on the table. 

-Just sit over there. I'm almost done. -Keith said taking out a bottle of juice. 

Lance did as he was told without taking his eyes away from Keith, fighting with everything he had the urge to go and hug him. He wasn't sure if he could do that... And even if he could, he wasn't brave enough to try it. 

-Why are you staring at me like that? -Keith said placing a cup in front of him. 

-Wha-What? -Lance stutters nervously and surprised- No I wasn't. I was just thinking how unreal it is to see that you actually cooked something. 

-If you don't want it, than don't eat it. -Keith said threatening to take away the plate in front of him. 

-Hey! -Lance snatched the plate away from Keith's reach. -Who said said I wasn't going to eat!? 

Keith smirked, shaking his head as he sat down in front of Lance to eat, placing one cup full of juice in front of him. 

Once Lance took the first bite of his sandwich, his eyes widened in surprise. 

-No way! This is delicious! -Lance said. 

-It's nothing compared to Hunk's cooking, but I can manage a few things on my own. -Keith replied with sheepish. -I kinda of had to. 

-O-oh. Yeah. -Lance said abashed. -Sorry. 

-Why are apologizing? -Keith smiled with the corner of his mouth, raising an eyebrow. 

-N-No. I mean- Lance talked nervously. -I kind of forgot that you... You know. 

-It's ok. I don't mind. -Keith replied eating his eggs. -I won't lie saying that I didn't feel lonely, but if it weren't for Shiro... Maybe I wouldn't be here today. I own him for a lot of things. 

Lance stared at him for a moment, feeling something stir up inside him. He knew Keith's feelings towards Shiro were nothing more than admiration and gratitude, but sometimes it felt like more than that and he couldn't help feeling a little jealous at the way Keith talked about Shiro like that. 

He thought to himself about all the times they were with them, all the moments Keith helped all of them to grow and fought beside them. If it weren't for him, they wouldn't have met the Blades, neither they would have made such an alliance with the Galra; which meant the possibilites for them to win would probably had been very slim from the get go. 

-Yeah. I really can't think how things would have been if you weren't there. -Lance said softly. 

-Of course you can't. I saved you more times than I can count. -Keith replied. 

-Stop being so smug samurai. -Lance said with a smirk. 

They both chuckled and finished eating while enjoying each others company. 

When Keith offered to walk him back to his truck, Lance didn't refuse as he wanted to spend every second he got with him. This was completely new to him, in a completely different level to anything he had ever felt before and Lance just felt silly about all of it. 

Lance had know Keith for such a long time and still... He could stop wondering if they had really KNEW each other. He felt like there was more to Keith now than what he thought he knew or what he saw all this time. 

He's heart was pounding as Keith walked him towards his pick up truck outside. Every now and then Lance would glace at him, calculating every little thing he wanted to do and say, thinking what he could or even should say, not wanting to rush anything. 

-Hey, Keith? -Lance said opening the door of the truck. 

-Yeah? -Keith replied curious. 

Lance opened his mouth, unable to look Keith in his eyes, but the words didn't come out. His heart was beating furiously, his palms were a little sweaty as he gripped the door of his truck, blushing a little. 

-I'll see you soon. -Lance said frowning with a smile. 

-Sure. -Keith replied a little puzzled. 

Lance simply sat on the driver's seat and drove off, with his eyes fixed on the road ahead as he let out a long sigh. 

-What was I thinking? Was I really going to ask him out!? -Lance said exasperated. 

Lance was scared of himself. All the while he was with Keith, he kept wanting to reach out and touch his hand, maybe even hold him for a while, but he controlled himself. Something like this had never happened before, not like this. Not even with Allura. 

-What do I do now? -Lance whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning. updates may take a while since i'm on my last semester in college so... ^^;  
> Things are a little hectic. Please be patient. xP


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...They are always there for you when you need courage.

**Lance:** Tell me I'm being stupid.

 **Hunk:** What? 

**Shiro:** Why? 

**Pidge:** You're being stupid. 

**Hunk:** Pidge!! 

**Pidge:** What? He asked for it. 

**Shiro:** What's wrong Lance? 

**Lance:** I don't know! I just feel so stupid. 

**Hunk:** Did something happened? 

**Lance:** Forget it. I don't what to talk about it. 

**Pidge:** If you really didn't want to talk about, than you wouldn't have typed here. 

**Pidge:** Just spill it already!! 

**Shiro:** Pidge is right. You would have talked in here if you didn't really needed our help. 

**Lance:** I almost asked Keith on a date yesterday. 

**Hunk:** WHAT!? 

**Pidge:** Oh my God, YES!! 

**Shiro:** Wait. Almost? What happened? 

**Lance:** I couldn't. I mean... Isn't it weird? 

**Hunk:** What is? 

**Lance:** We know each other for so long. Isn't it weird to ask him out? 

**Shiro:** Lance. You two just started going out with each other. It's normal to want to spend time together. 

**Pidge:** Besides! It's not like you know EVERYTHING about him already right? 

**Hunk:** Yeah. You two fought with each other a lot. You can really say you know him that well. 

**Shiro:** And a lot of things have changed since then. And if you're still not sure about this, you should talk with Keith about it. 

**Lance:** Yeah. Ok. Thanks guys. 

**Hunk:** Don't worry buddy. Were here for you. 

**Pidge:** Man! I can't wait to tease Keith about this!! 

**Hunk:** You're roofless Pidge! 

**Shiro:** Don't hesitate to ask for our help Lance. We have your back. 

Lance put away the communicator and laid back down on his bed. 

He hadn't talked to Keith since yesterday, no matter how much he wanted to because he still wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Lance had got home, was hugged to death by his mom, ate dinner, took a shower and went to bed like always. 

Lance could feel Veronica's eyes on him during dinner. Her eyes filled with questions he was pretty sure what they were, but he couldn't tell her. Not now, not yet. Lance just wasn't ready to share about what had happened with him and Keith that day. 

When Lance was about to close his eyes to sleep, his communicator beeped again. He reached out with sigh wondering if Pidge was already making fun of him again, but instead, Lance was caught by surprise when a message from Keith popped up on his screen. 

**Keith:** I made Krolia something my dad used to make me when I was little. 

There was a photo attached. There was a plate of food with honey and what seemed to be smashed bananas and cinnamon. 

**Keith:** She didn't like it that much, but seemed happy that I shared this with her. 

Lance chuckled to himself. The photo wasn't so bad, but he could picture Krolia's face when she ate something so sweet like that. He was right to guess that she didn't like sweets, but he was glad she tried nonetheless for Keith's sake. 

**Lance:** That actually looks delicious. Now I'm kind of curious as to how it tastes like. 

**Keith:** I'll make you some next time you come here. 

**Lance:** I'll make sure you keep that promise. 

Lance smiled to himself. It was kind of ironic how he could flirt like this with Keith, but was afraid of asking him on a simple date. 

Maybe he could try now? He was feeling a little more confident about himself, so maybe through messages it would be easier to ask him. 

**Lance:** Hey Keith? 

**Keith:** Yeah? 

**Lance:** Want to go out with me tomorrow? 

**Keith:** ? Sure. Where? 

**Lance:** Meet me at the cliff close to your house. 

**Keith:** Ok. See you tomorrow. 

With his heart pounding, Lance hoped off his bed, starting to jump and throw his fists into the air as he celebrated. 

-I did it! I did it! I DID IT!! -he whispered to himself. 

Lance flops down on the bed, breathing heavily with a huge smile on his face. He just couldn't wait for tomorrow. 


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date jitters.

Lance ended up waking up at 5 AM because of how nervous he was about the date.

He ended making breakfast for everyone to keep himself busy and when Veronica showed up followed by his mom and Angela, they were more than surprised to see all the food he had made for everyone. 

And so, after letting everyone eat and eating himself; Lance took a deep breath and gathered all the courage he had to ask for Veronica's help. 

-Hey, Ve. Can you help me with something? -Lance asked sheepish. 

-Are you sure you want to ask for another favor from me? -Veronica replied with cunning smile. -You're already have a debt with me. 

-I know that! -Lance frowned at her. -I'll own you again, so just help me will you? 

-Your funeral. -she smirked. -And? What do you want? 

-Can you help me pick an outfit? -Lance said placing his plate on the sink. 

-What for? -Veronica raised an eyebrow at him. 

-A date. -he almost whispered. 

As soon as he uttered the word, Lance almost regretted. Veronica eyes went wide open, Angela stopped paying attention on the TV and his mom squealed, with tears forming on the corner of her eyes. 

-Oh my baby boy!! -she held Lance's face between her hands. 

-Are you serious!? -Angela asked excited from the couch unanimously with Veronica that was surprised and doubtful. 

-I'm so glad for you my son! -she hugged him tight. 

-Who is it? -Rachel asked excitedly, kneeling on the couch. 

-W-What!? -Lance said nervously. 

-It doesn't matter who it is. -the mother reprehended. -As long as you are happy dear. And you promise to introduce them to us someday. 

Lance laughed nervously as his sister dragged him back to his room and did a complete make over on him. 

-Remember to be a gentleman. -his mother said walking after him. 

-Try to compliment her. -Rachel pinched in. 

-Buy some flowers too Romeu! -Veronica said playfully. 

Lance groaned while he reached for his keys. 

-Come here hijo*. -his mom said softly. 

Lance turned around with a sigh, staring at her glistening eyes. She looked like she was about to cry as she reached out to softly straighten a few strands of his hair. 

-I'm so proud of you my dear. -she said softly. 

-sigh -Mom... -Lance replied just as softly. 

-I hope you can introduce her to us someday. -she pinched his cheek. 

-laughs softly- S-Sure. -Lance replies nervously. 

-Now go. And remember to be yourself. -she advice with a smile. 

-Good luck Lance! -Veronica said playfully. 

Lance really wanted to reply back to Veronica, but he decided to ignore her mocking and walked to another car. This one belonged to his brother in law that Rachel insisted he take it instead of his pick up truck. 

The car was of a model he never really drove that much, but he had some confidence of driving it well enough not to cause any discomfort or trouble to any other driver on the way to Keith's place. And as he approached his destination, Lance's heart was beating furiously in his chest and he felt so nervous that even his hands where a little sweaty as he gripped at the steering wheel. 

He parked the car, fixing his clothes a little while he walked to Keith's door almost trembling and he reached to knock on it. 

-Hold on! -Keith screamed from the inside. 

Lance froze on the spot, trying not to fidget with his fingers while he felt small droplets of sweat form in his forehead. 

When Keith opened the door, Lance was even more startled than he thought possible. He was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue waist coat and black pants and shoes. The whole look was rather simple, but it fit him perfectly which didn't help with Lance's nerves. 

Keith stared at him up and down, which made him blush a little and feel stupid to let his sister help him dress up to the occasion, they went completely overboard with his clothes. Lance was wearing a social white shirt with a black necktie, a dark blue suit with his hair parted and tamed to one side. 

Keith covered his mouth, trying not to laugh out loud and failing miserably as loud snickers and huffed laughs escaped through his fingers. 

-S-Stop laughing so much!! -Lance said embarrassed. 

-Why do you look so formal? -Keith asked still giggling. 

-My sisters helped me with my clothes ok? -Lance replied pouting a little. 

-laughs- Come here. -Keith said smiling. 

Lance closed his eyes when he reached out to mess with his hair and turning it back to how it usually looked, feeling he take his necktie off, unbutton his suit and untucking his shirt off his pants. 

-There. -Keith said satisfied. 

Lance looked down, staring at how much more casual he looked. Not casual enough to look like he was staying home or working on the farm, but still casual to go on date. He looked at Keith and smiled when Keith threw his necktie at his chest. 

-So... Where are we going? -Keith softly staring at him. 

-I don't have anything planned actually. -Lance admitted scratching the back of his head. -I was thinking we could walk around in town and just do whatever we feel like it. 

-huffs out a laugh- That's a plan. -Keith replied with a smirk. 

Lance turned to walk back to the car and he spotted Keith stop with the corner of his eye. 

-Did you change cars? -Keith asked analyzing the vehicle as he approached. 

-Just borrowing. -Lance shrugged. 

-Actually borrowing, right? -Keith said suggestively. 

Lance just laughed while he opened the doors with the keys for them. 

The ride was filled with chit chat and comments on the endless possibilities they would have on the city, which made Lance's nervousness turn into excitement for the day ahead. 

For their surprise, when they reached the town, there was some soft of festival happening where people where gathering to watch various performances that involved dancers and fire. They walked around looking at everything and from time to time they would stop to try on many of the snacks that were being sold on the streets, until they decided to stop a small cafe to rest. 

-I didn't know there would be so many people today. -Lance said tiredly sitting on a empty table. 

-I had completely forgot today was the festival. -Keith commented sitting across from him. -Got to admit it was a nice surprise, since we didn't really had anything planned. 

-True. -Lance raised his hand to call for a waiter. -Do you want anything? 

-How can you still eat? -Keith said playfully. 

-That pretzel wasn't nearly enough. -Lance replied. 

When the waitress approached, she smiled brightly glancing at Keith from time to time visibly shy, leaving Lance a little bit annoyed, but he held back while ordering a cold latte with a croissant and watched as very disappointed waitress walked back to the counter. She really wanted that Keith had ordered something to her as well, Lance could tell. 

-So, I know this may sound stupid, but... It's weird that I feel nervous going out with like this right? -Lance asked shyly. 

-Why would you say that?-Keith asked frowning quizzically at him. 

-I mean... I don't know. -Lance said slumped back in his chair. -It shouldn't feel weird to hang out like this. But I still feel a little nervous. 

-Well, It's normal since this is a date, right? -Keith replied. 

-I know, but... We have known each other for like a decade, right? -Lance said unsure. 

-I don't think its that much, but alright. -Keith replied amused. 

-But we don't really know anything about one another. Like... What do you like to eat or what kind of movie do you watch? -Lance explained. 

-You're right. -Keith said thoughtfully. -We were always so busy fighting with each other, with all kinds of enemies, figuring how to be Voltron that we didn't really cared that much, huh? 

-See! That's what I was thinking! -Lance pointed at him. 

-Then... What should we do?-Keith stares at him with an arched eyebrow. 

\- Come on. -he stands up. 

-Where are we going? -Keith asked following him. 

Lance simple smiled back at him, unconsciously holding Keith's hand while they walked in a fast pace, maneuvering around the crowd excitedly and rushing through the streets until they reached their destination. 

-A movie theater? -Keith said staring at the sign. 

-Don't complain just yet. -Lance let go of his hand and reached for his wallet. -Is there something you want to watch? 

-Why do I have to pick? -Keith asked dismayed. 

-Stop complaining and pick something already. -Lance replied scowling at him. 

Still not understanding what was happening, Keith sighed and analyzed the movies being show for a minute until he spotted a movie he had been interested in checking out. 

-That one. -Keith pointed at the poster. 

-Got it! -Lance smiled excitedly and reached the counter. -2 tickets for Train to Busan please. 

With the tickets paid, popcorn and drinks in hand, they walked into the dark room with the trailers already playing on the big screen while they took their seats. Lance was smiling like a little kid, while Keith just stared at him with a crocked smile completely lost on what was going on, but in the end he decided to enjoy the movie. 

From time to time, he would take a glance at Keith's face in the dark while he ate the popcorn, completely lost on how the light of the screen changed his features ever so slightly. 

In particularly emotional scene where a young man stayed along side the girl he loved as she slowly died in his arms, Lance felt a tug in his heart as tears formed in the corner of his eyes while he watched the boy be surrounded, crying as he held the girl in his arms, knowing fully well what would happen to him next. When he took a peek towards Keith, he was frowning at the screen with small tears forming in the corner of his eyes, but not showing any signs of actually crying. 

Lance couldn't help,but feel a little mesmerized and astonished at the sight. Keith wasn't heartless, Lance knew that, but for him to almost cry like that by his side was still a shock for him. 

Even though the movie had some really creepy elements that freaked Lance out, making him jump in his seat from time to time, at the very end he ended crying a little. It was very unexpected choice coming from someone like Keith, but Lance enjoyed it nonetheless. 

Once the movie was over, they got up and walked out of the movie theater, the sky slowly getting darker. 

-It was surprisingly good. -Lance commented. 

-Yeah... -Keith said softly. -But I still don't understand why did you suddenly wanted to watch a movie. 

-You will understand in the end. -Lance smiled brightly. 

Lance and walked all over, going into all kinds of shops, trying all sorts of things, shopping for small gifts for their families and then finally going to a game center that Lance liked to visit from time to time. 

The place was packed with groups of teenagers, small kids running around with tickets, parents watching over them and a few couples here and there. 

Keith was stunned by the choice of place, but didn't complain at all once they started competing in racing games, giving each other support in shooting games and even playing a few rounds of basketball. In the end, unfortunately, they didn't get much tickets to grab any cool prizes, but it still had been fun. 

-laughs- I destroyed you at that shooting game. -Lance says once they leave the arcade and sit on a table outside. 

-Are you sure we were playing the same game? -Keith mocks. 

-Stop sore loser Kogane. I won fair and square, and you know it. -Lance replied smugly. 

-Whatever. -Keith smirked. -Are you going to tell me why we are doing this now? 

-Isn't it obvious? -Lance smirked. -We are learning about each other. 

-How exactly? -Keith raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

-Well... For one, I figured your taste for movies, more or less. And I showed something I like to do. -Lance explained smiling. 

-Why a game center? -Keith asked curious. 

-Don't tell anyone, but... I sometimes come here when I have to much on my mind, you know? -Lance shrugged bashful. 

-Something on your mind? -Keith repeated, curious but not wanting to intrude. 

-Normally when that happens I just use a pinball machine. It helps take my mind off of things, think more calmly. -Lance says, his eyes lost. -And when I'm angry or upset I just go shoot something or hit the marmot. -chuckles 

-That's actually a good way to vent out. -Keith huffs. -And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. 

-The arcade is like my safe heaven. Not even my sister knows I come here. -Lance said scratching the back of his head. -I never brought anyone here before. 

-Not even Allura? -Keith asked. 

Right after the questions left his mouth, Keith regretted it. The tone of his voice sounded more accusatory and harsh than he had intended. When he saw the shock in Lance's face, he turned his eyes away, ashamed. 

-Sorry. I didn't mean- 

-Nah. It's ok. -Lance raised his hands. -I know you didn't mean it like that. 

Keith still couldn't look at him. He felt so stupid to have said something like that. Was it jealousy or maybe doubt? It felt wrong. And he felt angry at himself for having said anything in the first place. 

-sigh- To tell you the truth... We were always busy helping everyone so whenever we got free time, we just liked to eat together and spend time with one another. -Lance confessed calmly. 

-Yeah... I guess none of us had that much time to play around back then. -Keith reflected. 

-Besides... I never seriously thought of bringing her here. -Lance looked towards the game center. -If I'm being honest... You were the only one I ever wanted to come here with. "When we had finally started to get along and I though: 'Hey! It would be pretty cool if we could play games together and just do dumb stuff.' -chuckles- And now... Look at us." 

Lance smiles looking towards Keith. The other blushes a little, averting his eyes. 

-Who would have thought we would be going out like this right? -Keith smirked. 

-Come on. -Lance gets up. -We still have time for one last stop. So... Where do you want to go? 

Keith stands up with a blank expression, trying to think of somewhere he could take Lance. Somewhere meaningful, somewhere he could share with Lance. 

-smile- I know just the place. -he starts walking. -Come on. 

They start to walk, Lance just a few steps behind Keith as he acted like a guide for the next location. But once Lance noticed they were heading back to the car, he felt extremely confused. 

-Hum.... Keith? Why are we going back to the car? -Lance questioned taking a glimpse of his face. 

-You'll see. -he replied cryptic reaching for the drivers door. 

-Keith. Do you even know how to drive? -Lance said glaring at him. 

-Are you serious? -Keith replied. -I drove harder things than a car. 

-Sure. But do you know how to drive? -he repeated a little concerned. 

-Just give me the keys. -Keith reached out his hand. 

-Ok. But just know this! -he tosses the keys to him. -If anything happens to this car, it won't be your head my sister will be coming after. 

Keith smiles at the remark, getting into the car and opening the door on the other side for Lance. 

-Ok. -Lance says putting his seat belt. -Now where? 

-Put this over your eyes. -Keith gives Lance's unused necktie to him. 

-What? Why? -Lance just stares at him for a moment. 

-Just do it, will you? -Keith starts the car and drives. 

Lance grumbled a little, but tied the necktie over his eyes, an improvised blindfold of sorts. He could feel the car shaking, turning left and right, hear the sound of other vehicles passing by and the subtle changes in light as they moved, but at some point during the trip Lance started to feel really nervous. 

-Keith. You're not going to take me to someplace incredibly desert just to kill me, are you? -he asked tilting his head towards Keith. -You could have told me you didn't like the date, you know? 

-scoffs- Will you stop being so paranoid and wait? We are almost there. -he replied. 

Lance could tell Keith was enjoying himself. There was amusement in voice and he could almost see the smile on his face. Wherever he was taking them, was going to be worth it. After a few more moments, they finally stopped. 

Unable to do much, Lance just took off the seat belt and opened the door while he felt Keith help him out of the car, guiding him, calmly walking somewhere. 

-Ok. -Keith let go of his hand. -Ready? 

-Whenever you are. -Lance replied smiling. 

-Take the blind eye off... Now. 

Lance lowers his head, unties the knot and slowly opens his eyes, while raising his eyes and then... There, in front of his eyes, there was the most stunning vision he couldn't possibly imagine he would ever had the pleasure to witness in his life. 

There was Keith, standing just a few steps ahead of him, a soft smile on his face while he watched proudly as Lance's shifted to one of pure amazement. The sky, stretching in front of him, a mix of blues and small shades of purple as the stars shone all over. 

Like a whole galaxy was just there at arms reach. The light was so blinding and pure, an unending beauty that Lance wished he could stop time, he didn't dare blink, somehow he thought that if he stared long enough he would be able to carve that image on his memory forever. 

Having Keith smile at him like that, with such a beautiful scenery behind him, was so much more than he could have hoped for that first date that Lance wasn't sure this wasn't another dream or not, but if it really was a dream, then he didn't wish to wake up anytime soon. 

-What do you think? -Keith asked. 

-scoffs- Are you kidding me!? This is- This is amazing! -he says awestruck and looks around. -Wait. Isn't here.... 

-Yeah. The same place you found me when you were with Shiro that day. -Keith replied and look at the sky. -Hard to believe that a place like this exists, right? I found it a long time ago and sometimes I come here just to think or when I don't want to go home just yet and I stay here until I get tired. 

Lance stares at the sky, a warm feeling spreading all over as he started to chuckle. There were no words to describe what he felt at that moment, to describe how beautiful the scenery was, how beautiful Keith looked in his eyes. That amazingly beautiful place felt so unreal, it almost left him breathless. 

Lance sat down on the ground, chuckling to himself as he covered his eyes, pressing them to drive the tears away. 

-Lance? -Keith gets closer. -Are you ok? 

-laughs- Yeah. Sorry. -Lance replied laying down. -This place is just so overwhelming that I got dizzy. 

-Aren't you exaggerating a bit? -Keith says siting next to him. 

-chuckles- Maybe. But it doesn't change that this place is amazing. -Lance replied staring at the sky. -I couldn't tell at tall that a sky like this would show up when I came here that day. 

-I know right? -Keith smiled, laying beside him. -When I found this place, I was surprised too. It's kind of close to the town so anyone would think a sky like this would be impossible to find. 

-Yeah... It feels just like the sky we saw when the lions went away. -Lance says softly, reminiscing. 

Keith turns to look at him, a little self conscious and worried by his choice of location. He never thought this place would bring such a memory to Lance. 

-Lance... -he says softly. 

-Remembering that night now it doesn't feel like it was years ago, does it? - Lance says with a soft chuckle. -When the lions flew into space all on their own that night... I felt so relieved. Like Allura was the one guiding them somewhere else, you know? 

-Yeah. -Keith smiled closing his eyes. 

-Do you think we will ever see them again? -Lance asked glancing at him. 

-Maybe? I don't know. -Keith opens his eyes. -I think they will come back when Voltron is needed again. But I think it won't be us that will pilot them if that time comes. 

-chuckles- You're probably right. -Lance replies smiling. -We need to give way to the new pilots, right? 

-Right... 

-Thanks for showing me this place. -Lance faces Keith. 

Keith stares at him without saying a word, he just smiles, his hand slowly reaching out to Lance's until his fingers brush against one another and he takes a hold of them. Lance stares at him with surprise for a moment feeling electricity prickling at his fingers and heat crawling from the back of his neck to his face as he blushed like a teenager. 

-God dammit Keith. -Lance said facing away and covering his face with his free hand. 

-laughs- What are you so embarrassed about? -he asks slowly lacing their fingers. 

-Leave me alone! That's such a low blow! -Lance holds his hand tight, his face getting even redder. 

Keith laughs softly, his eyes back at the sky, but not letting go of Lance's hand and enjoying the warmth that had grown in his chest for that boy that he once couldn't stand, but now couldn't possibly live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spanish for son.
> 
> sorry for the wait. i have been doing nothing but preparing for my finals and i'm so done with my research and my teacher. he is too demanding and he wants everything just his way, I HATE HIM!  
> anyways... i wasn't able to write anything for days, but as soon as the damn finals end i'm so going to spend the rest of the year doing nothing and try getting back to this story because i love these characters and i really wanna finish it.  
> just warning that the next chap may come much later so.... sorry. -_-;;


	5. The last meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things have to end so others can begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!! I'm back! I'm finally back. I finish my final exams and now i just have small matters to worry about so I can finally be done with college.  
> But since it's all small stuff, I can finally get back to writing and i'm so freaking happy!!  
> Enjoy!!

Lance had just taken Keith back to his place, kissing him at his cheek had been a challenge, but one he didn't regret taking even if it meant he had to arrive at home and get mocked by Veronica because he was still blushing all over and his cheeks seemed like blue flashlights.

He went to sleep, still listening to her chuckling at the other side of his door, bu he didn't care. He was happy, content with the events of that night. Relieving over and over the moment he took his blindfold off to watch Keith and that beautiful scenery, just like the moment Keith smiled while taking hold of his hand when they were laying down on the ground. 

Lance sighed when he finally layed down on his bed, his heart fluttering in his chest and slowly falling asleep like it was nothing. His mind completely light and filled with nothing but good things. 

Until it wasn't. 

At some point of the night, Lance woke up, his bed soaking wet, his breathing shallow, his head pounding and chest tightening while he was shaking violently in a cold sweat. He knew he had a nightmare, but he couldn't remember it at all and that's what he hated the most about this whole situation. 

Suddenly he felt sick, bolting towards the bathroom and arriving just in time to throw up into the toilet. Coughing and feeling tears stream down his face, feeling his throat burning and a sour taste lingering in his mouth. 

Lance clenched his fist,trying extremely hard to hold back a scream that was stuck at the back of his throat, the kind of scream that would burn his lungs and echo through the sky until it broke it apart over his head. With a certain difficulty, Lance stood up and stumbled his way out of the house and ran towards the big tree in the garden, leaning over it, gasping and trying not to throw up again as he tried to calm down while he felt the cold brush of fresh air caress his skin and invade his lungs as he breathed in and out slowly. 

He pressed his back against the tree, sliding down against it until he sat at its roots with a soft thud. The palm of his hands pressed hard against his eyes, forcing the tears away while a million questions bubbled inside his head, the torment he had found himself into the past few years return to haunt him and make him doubt everything in his life. 

- _Why?Why now!? Why me!?_ -Lance thought bringing his knees close to his chest and hugging them tight. - _What have I done to deserve this!? This is so unfair!!_

There's nothing much Lance can do but curse everything and everyone he can think of. Curse his own situation and himself for being like this. But as soon as his mind begin to wonder towards blaming Keith, he stops. 

- _No. It's not his fault. Never him._ -Lance shakes his head, chasing the thoughts away. - _If it weren't for him, I would still be thinking if I tried to be with someone I would be betraying Allura and what we had._ -shaky sigh- Keith... 

Lance closed his eyes, having waking up so early was the worst, but there was nothing he could do to change that. Stuck in that limbo where it was too early work and too late to go back to sleep, Lance just stared at the sky, slowly calming himself down. 

_Lance. I'm right here._

Keith's voice suddenly echoed in his mind. Softly, almost like a whisper. 

_Just breath. It's ok. I'm right here._

With each word, Lance slowly felt his sickness fade away, his headache subsiding and his body started to relax. He threw his head back, closing his eyes, welcoming the cold air of the morning. 

-....ce. -said someone, very far away. -...ance! Lance! 

Lance opened his eyes, feeling a little groggy and very sluggish only to find Rachel crouched down at his side slightly shaking him by his shoulders while calling him with a worried frown on her features. 

-Rachel? -Lance said, his voice weak and hoarse. -What are you doing here? 

-That's what I want to know. Why are you sleeping in a place like this? -she asked frowning. 

-I feel asleep? -he mumbles to himself looking around. -What time is it? 

-It's 8AM. -she replies. -How long have you been out here? You're freezing. 

-I woke up to early. I couldn't fall asleep again so I just came out here to get some fresh air. -Lance says vaguely. 

-You should go back inside and rest for the day. -she suggested. -You look really pale. 

-groan- Yeah... I don't feel so good. -Lance slowly stands up with her help. 

-You think you can get back to your room on your own? -she asks worried. 

-I think so. -he says stumbling a little. 

-Veronica!! -Rachel calls giving support to Lance. -Give me a little help here!! 

-Lance!? -Veronica comes running. -What happened to him? 

-I think he is sick. A cold maybe? -she explain glancing at him. 

-It's not a cold. I just feel really nauseous. -Lance corrected scowling at them. 

-Ok jackass, you're going to bed. -Veronica says frowning at him. 

Rachel passes Lance to Veronica and watches as her sister supports Lance back to the house with care while scolding him for falling asleep outside. Veronica had tried to get a few answers out of him while they were walking, but all of Lance's answers were too mumbled and evasive for her to get the full picture of what had lead him to fall asleep outside like that. 

Lance barely registered what Veronica was asking him, his mind completely hazy while he felt completely sluggish and dizzy. Maybe he had really caught a cold while he was outside. He wouldn't be surprised since running outside after throwing up had really been a bad idea from the start. 

When he finally felt the comfort and warmth of his own bed under him, Lance relaxed and groaned trying to answer something his sister had said without success until he let himself be carried into unconsciousness, surprisingly falling asleep after so much trouble and torment he had suffered just that morning. 

Veronica watched as Lance fell asleep, a small scowl in his features like he was feeling discomfort with something. She sighed feeling completely lost as how to help him without knowing what was troubling him like that. 

She was about to leave his room when she saw Lance's communicator light up and buzz on his table when a new message popped up on the screen. When she picked at the device and saw Keith's name, she glanced at Lance's sleeping face and reached out for the gadget. 

**Keith:** Morning. I was wondering if you would like to go out today. 

**Keith:** Nothing fancy, I promise. 

Veronica stared at the message for a while, glanced at her little brother with a smirk and started to type. She knew that once Lance woke up and saw what she had done, he would be extremely furious, but she also knew he would thank her for doing this later. 

**Lance:** Hey Keith. This is Veronica. 

When Keith read the first message, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He figured, Lance didn't left his communicator unprotected, but for his sister to unlock it so easily she must really know what kind of code he would use for all of his things. 

**Lance:** Lance can't go out today. He is sick. 

When the second message popped up, Keith felt a cold chill crawl up his chest. 

**Keith:** Sick? Is he ok? 

**Lance(Veronica):** Yeah. Just a cold, I think. 

Keith let out a sigh of relief leaning back into his pillow. Since that morning he hadn't felt very well either, but for Lance to get sick as well was still very unusual and too much of a coincidence for him. 

**Lance(Veronica):** You can come visit if you want too. 

After a momentary surprise and careful thought, Keith typed his replied, getting up from his bed, changing clothes and heading to the kitchen to eat something. 

**Keith:** I'll be there soon. 

An hour later, Keith arrived at the McClain's house in his however bike, slowly making his way to the Lance's room with Veronica whispering what she knew about the whole situation so far. 

Keith slowly opened the door of the room, entering silently so not to wake Lance up. He reached the bed, sitting next to Lance on the edge of the bed, slowly reaching to touch his forehead. Lance had a slight fever and looked a little pale, which made Keith frown at him. 

-What were you thinking farm boy? -Keith whispered. 

Lance turned a little with a groan, shutting his eyes tight, his arms unconsciously reaching out and hugging Keith's waist and snuggling close to him. 

-Keith... -Lance called softly. 

Keith sighed, turned a little into Lance's grip as he groaned not wanting to let Keith out of his grip, slowly laying down beside him. 

-Dammit Lance. -he whispered hugging the other back, his lips close to Lance's forehead, closing his eyes. 

Feeling Lance's warmth, hearing his soft breathing and the thumping on his heart on his hand, Keith slowly drifted into sleep, hoping his presence would calm the other and make him better once they woke up. 

More than 3 hours went by when Lance finally opened his eyes, feeling completely groggy with tiredness, he blinked slowly a few times, grumbled and buried his face into the object in front of him. 

When he heard a soft mumble and felt a light squeeze in his back, Lance opened his eyes and looked up slowly. Keith was breathing softly, his face a few inches above him, extremely close and eyes closed. 

Lance relaxed, staring at Keith's sleeping face. It reminded him of that morning they woke up together after spending the whole night at Allura's celebration. He felt a little embarrassed remembering it and even more so now that he once again relaying on Keith for comfort. 

Lance pushed those thoughts away, crawling closer and burying himself deeper into Keith's warmth, holding tighter to his clothes and closing his eyes. 

-grumble- Lance? -Keith whispered in a raspy and sleepy voice. -Are you awake? 

-No. -Lance muffled a reply. 

-Stop being lazy. Veronica told me you were sick. -he replied with a worried frown. -What happened Lance? Why were you out there at that time of the morning? 

Lance blinked slowly, staring at Keith's chest in front of him in silence, unable to say anything. How could he tell something he wasn't 100%sure about. Whatever he had dreamed about was awful and it made him sick, but he couldn't remember it for the life of him and it just made Lance even more worried. 

Lance buried his face deeper in the other's chest, clenching tightly to Keith's clothes while they hugged in his bed without saying a word while Keith just waited, staring at him in silence, feeling his whole body grow hotter when Lance pressed himself even closer to him. 

-I'm sorry. -Lance whispers against his chest. -I had a nightmare, I think. I don't even remember what happened in it and I hate that I don't remember it. I just woke up feeling so sick and panicked. I went outside to breath some fresh air thinking it would help and ended up falling asleep. 

-Hey... It was just a nightmare. -he said softly. 

-sigh- Yeah. I know. It's just hard when they can feel so real and mess me like that even when I don't remember even a single part of it. -Lance relaxed a little. -It's frustrating. 

-I know. -Keith replied holding his hand back. 

-deep breath-I'm sorry. I'm still not used to share this kind of thing with you. I hate feeling so helpless. -Lance said with his forehead pressed against Keith's stomach. 

-I'm the same Lance. But we'll figure this out. Together. -Keith grabbed Lance's face softly, raising his head to look at him in the eyes. 

Lance nodded and Keith smiled softly back at him before slowly raising on the bed, his right elbow propping him up to look down at Lance's face as he stroked his cheek with his thumb gently, Lance leaning into his touch. 

-Keith? -Lance said, his voice a soft whispered. 

-How are you feeling? -Keith asked still stroking his face. 

-Still tired I guess. -Lance said softly his face slightly flushed. 

-You feel a little feverish. -Keith place his hand on Lance's forehead. 

-soft chuckle- Are you going to take care of me now? 

-Yeah, I am. -Keith replied decisively.- Unless you want me to go? 

-... I preferred you stayed. -Lance reached out to hold his hand. 

-soft smile- Sleep. I'm not going anywhere. -Keith whispered. 

Lance blinked slowly until he fell asleep again. Keith took a deep breath, slowly getting up to walk out of the room and do something else. He didn't feel like going to sleep again, even if it was next to Lance. 

Even thought Lance wished for nothing but a calm sleep to fight back his cold, once he "woke up", he saw himself surround by stars. 

-Hello again paladin. -a voice greeted him from behind. 

Lance turned, facing that white faceless figure once again. 

-No. Stop it! I'm finally moving on, why don't you leave me alone!? -he screamed shutting his eyes tightly and covering his ears. 

-We know paladin. That's why... This is the last time you will see us. -the entity change from female to male voice between words, their voice echoing in that space. 

-What? -Lance stared at them, his hands uncovering his ears. 

-The power that was gifted to you is finally fading, finally falling back to where it belongs. -the entity slowly approached him, softly placing a hand on his face. -The connection you have right now to this place, will soon be gone. I apologize for everything you must had suffered until now. 

-You don't mean... My nightmares? -he asked softly. 

-That, and so much more. -they replied in remorse. -You will feel better when you wake up again, your dreams will not torment you anymore. 

-So... The marks won't glow anymore? -Lance asked feeling a little incredulous. 

-They will slowly stop to glow. Remaining as simple blue marks on your skin. -they replied, slowly retrieving their hand. 

Lance scoffed, suddenly feeling a little giddy and sad at the same time. Knowing they won't glow anymore feels a little lonely, but knowing he won't have those freaky dreams he can't remember is a much bigger relief than anything else. 

-However, I must warn you of something. -they said wistfully. -There is a side effect of this gift disappearing from your body. 

-Side effect? -Lance goes pale. 

-There is a last gift your markings provide. One, I must urge you not to use. -they warn filled with worry. 

-Gift? What gift? -his voice echoed as his vision started to blur. -Wait. What's going on? I still have questions! 

-I'm sorry paladin... And thank you for everything. -they replied, their voice fading. 

-Wait! WAIT! 

Suddenly,Lance was wide awake, the walls of his room staring back at him, the weight of his blanket onto of him and the softness of his bed's cushion underneath him. 

He closed his eyes with a grunt, curled up feeling extremely frustrated until his door clicked open and Keith slowly walked in holding a tray in his hand. Lance stared as he carefully place the tray on the desk and slowly shut the door. 

-Hey there. -Keith smiled softly when he noticed Lance staring at him. -I thought you would sleep longer this time. 

Lance didn't reply, he just watched Keith retrieve the tray from the desk and carefully sit on his bed. 

-How are you feeling? -he asked. 

-sigh- Better? -Lance slowly adjusted himself so he could sit. -Still feeling like crap, but better. 

-Well... I know you might not feel like eating much right now, but... -Keith gestured to the tray on his lap. 

-Porridge? Really? -Lance frowned. 

-You have to eat something. Even if it's just a little. -Keith started mixing the porridge. -Veronica was worried about you. 

-deep breath- Fine. Just... -Lance frowns, his body still feeling very heavy while he scratched the back of his head. 

Keith is sitting in front of him, his legs out of the bed, with the food tray resting in his lap. Lance stared at him for a moment as the mullet was mixing the porridge and bended forward, rubbing his face on Keith's shoulder. 

-Why did you do that? -Keith asked,sitting still. 

-Charging my battery? -Lance replied with a coy smile. 

-Am I your charger now? -Keith said with a soft playful tone. 

Lance smiled, but Keith noticed that the expression in his face didn't reached his eyes completely. His eyes seemed far, like he was trying to look at something that was since long before disappeared from his sight. 

-Lance? Are you ok? -Keith asked concerned. 

-deep sigh- To be honest? ...I don't know anymore. I'm just so tired. -Lance explained, his face still buried in Keith's shoulder. 

-It's ok. You don't have to know everything every time and... It's ok to take sometime to yourself to figure things out on your own. 

-What? What are you talking about? -Lance raised his head, staring at Keith in confusion. 

-sigh- I don't know. It just thought... Maybe you were changing your mind about this whole dating thing. -Keith confessed without facing Lance. 

-What? No way! -Lance grabbed Keith's shirt sleeves. -Keith. I want this. I want us! -exasperated sigh- I just didn't want something so stupid like a nightmare to throw me off like this. I hate to show you... How pathetic and helpless I can get. 

Keith took the tray off his lap, placing at his side in a way it wouldn't fall, turned to face Lance and reached to hold him, hugging him tight. Lance was surprised at first, but hugged him back, pressing his eyes against Keith's shoulder. 

-You're not pathetic. And I want to be there for you, so not matter how many times you get knock off your feet, I'll be the one to help you stand up. -Keith said with determination, staring into Lance's eyes while holding his face between his hands. 

Lance smiled, placing his hands over Keith's that where still on his face and started to chuckle. 

-What? Did I say something weird? -Keith said confused. 

-chuckles- No. You were just really cheesy. -Lance smiled. 

-Shut up. -Keith huffed, lightly shoving Lance away from him. 

Lance laughed a little more, feeling more light than ever, he didn't even noticed his cheeks where glowing slightly less brighter and Keith didn't mention the fact either. 

They stayed in the room for a long time, Keith watching Lance eat as much as he felt like of the porridge and having meaningless chit chat, their voices and laugh coming through the walls in small muffled whispers to the other side where Veronica was standing. 

She didn't mean to eavesdrop, she was there to catch something to eat when she heard her little brother laugh. She felt relieved that he seemed to feel better after what happened that morning, but she couldn't help to feel a little lonely that Lance didn't talk to her about anything anymore, like he used to. 

- _Guess I'll just have to be thankful he has someone else to talk to, huh?_ -Veronica thought smiling towards Lance's room. 

She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, headed to the door and walked outside feeling content and glad for her little brother's friend.


	6. Departure

For the following weeks, they keep meeting, talking, going out or just staying at home doing nothing in particular; they enjoyed each other's company, slowly learning more about one another and getting closer by each time they met.

Lance still blushes violently, which causes his cheeks to glow a little, whenever they as so much as hold hands or kiss. So Keith goes even slower then what he is used to, something he never thought he would be able to do with anyone. He knew how impatient he could be, but somehow he felt that Lance would be worth the wait, no matter how long it took him to get used to Keith's touches and kisses. 

He was thinking that while they were watching a movie he had rented at his house, Krolia had gone out to meet with other members of the Blade that had arrived to visit Earth, so they had the house all to themselves. 

-Hey... I was thinking. -Lance said, his eyes still glued to the movie they were watching. -I...-deep breath- I kind of want to tell my family about us. 

-You haven't told them yet? -Keith looked at him. 

-No. I was... -sigh- I don't know. How do you tell your family something like this? -Lance shrugged gesturing between the both of them. 

-Like what Lance? -Keith asked getting irritated. 

-T-that's not what I meant. -Lance put his hands up defensively. -I-I'm just.... Scared? -deep sigh- I know times have changed and everything, but- What if they... 

-You're worried they are going to treat you any different because you're dating me? -Keith completed his sentence much more calmer. 

-sigh- Maybe? -Lance shrugged. 

-You really think your family would do something like that? To you? -Keith asked doubtfully. 

-sigh- No? -Lance threw his head back. -I don't know. That's why I wanted you there with me, you know? To give me courage? 

-I don't mind. -Keith replied without hesitation. 

-Really? -Lance said surprised. 

-Yeah. I didn't had any problems telling my mom about us, but if you want my support to tell your family, I'll be there. -Keith held his hand and smiled. 

-Wait! You told Krolia about us!? -Lance stood up in surprise. 

-Yeah. Why? -Keith replied nonchalantly. 

Lance blushed furiously, his face getting hotter, he plopped down on the couch again hiding his face with his hands. 

-Oh my God. This is so embarrassing. -Lance said, his voice coming out muffled. 

-laughs- You're so dramatic. Are you really that embarrassed that my mom knows? -Keith said, trying to take a good look at Lance's expression. 

-Shut up!! -Lance caught a pillow that was nearby and threw at Keith's face. 

With that, they started having a small pillow fight in the living room, the movie long forgotten, still playing in the background, it's sounds muffled by the sound of pillows flying and hitting all sorts of places, the sound of their shouts and laughter taking over. Then, Lance stumbled on one of his forgotten "ammunition", still holding onto Keith's wrist that had been trying to hit him from up close, they both feel down on the ground with a loud thud. 

-Argh! -Lance screamed when his back hit the ground, both his eyes closed. 

-Are you alright? -Keith asked on top of him. 

-Yeah. Good thing I didn't hit my head. -Lance replied with soft giggle, opening one eye. 

When Lance realized the position they were in, he froze and so did Keith. Their hearts beating like crazy, Lance's face slowly becoming flushed as Keith's eyes turned soft while staring at the other's lips. 

Even thought Lance looked a little nervous, he didn't give any signs that he didn't want it as Keith slowly got closer, lowering his body to meet Lance's lips. Lance had closed his eyes, giving in to the moment they were having. 

Suddenly, everything was interrupted when both of them heard the sound of the front door clicking open. Their hearts almost stooped at the same time and Lance, wanting to get out of that situation as quickly as possible, unintentionally headbutted Keith so hard he jumped back holding the place they bumped. 

-Keith? -Krolia said coming into the house. 

-Argh. Hey. Welcome back. -Keith replied in pain. 

-What happened here? -she asked looking over the messy room with amusement. 

-A little pillow fight. Nothing I couldn't handle. -Keith said smugly. 

-scoffs- I see. -She says, her eyes fall onto Lance and she smiles. -Hello Lance. Good to see you. 

-H-Hey Krolia. -Lance gets up, fidgeting a little, embarrassed. -Good to see you. 

-Sorry for interrupting your date. I'm just going to order some food, so don't mind me. -Krolia says waving them off while heading to a room further in. 

As soon as the door clicks shut behind her, Lance grunts, blushing furiously and lying down in a fetal position on the couch feeling completely mortified with Keith just laughing at the whole situation. 

Even if Lance was completely mortified about the whole situation, he decided to stay for dinner and was enjoy talking with Keith and his mom, even if he was extremely nervous to talk to her, especially because Krolia wasn't one to open up much, but she seemed different around Keith and inside that house that held so many memories of Keith's father. 

-I'm really glad you two seem to be getting along. -she says taking a sip of her beavered. 

-Mom. -Keith called her out a little embarrassed. 

-You have to let me tease you about this Keith. I wasn't around when you had your first relationship so I'm glad I'm here now. -Krolia smiles softly. -And I'm glad it's with someone as understanding as Lance. 

-How can I not understand? We have been through a lot of things together. -Lance replied glancing at Keith. 

-Well, there's that too. -Krolia said calmly raising a glass towards Lance. -But I am more surprised that you're so calm about the mission next week Keith. 

-Wait. Next week? -Keith asked legitimately surprised. 

-Keith. Don't tell me you forgot? -Krolia placed the cup on the table gently. -We just came to spend two months so we could upgrade the ship and give the crew a little time off until our next assignment.

While Krolia talked, Keith's eyes were glued at the plate in front of him. The time had gone by so quickly that neither of them had noticed it. Soon Keith would have to live again. And God knows for how long this time. 

-I'm sorry for reminding you of it like this. -Krolia stood up. -I leave you two to talk. Excuse me. Lance watched Krolia walk away and enter her room. The whole room was heavy with silence. 

-Keith. -Lance called softly. 

-Sorry. I was distracted. -he stood up a little too quickly, the chair scraping the floor. -Come on. I'll take you home. 

On the way home, holding Keith as they rode in his Hover bike, Lance felt his heart aching for Keith. Lance already had in mind that the time for Keith to leave for another mission was getting close, so he wasn't as affected when Krolia brought the subject at dinner, but knowing Keith, he just had really forgotten the time entirely. 

When they arrived at Lance's house, Keith didn't even got off the bike. Simply taking his helmet off, he waited for Lance to give back the spare and say goodbye so he could be alone with his thoughts for a moment. 

-Keith. -he reached out to hold his wrist. -It's a week. We still have a week. 

Keith looked at him. His eyes looking lost. 

-Let's enjoy just enjoy it while we can, yeah?. -Lance said giving a small squeeze to his wrist. 

-sigh- Alright. I am sorry. Guess I really forgot about the time limit while we were enjoying ourselves. -he replied taking a hold of Lance's hand. 

-smile- Hey. When you get back... Do you want to come over for dinner? I think that... I'll be ready to tell my family about us by the time you get back. 

-Sure. -Keith scoffed softly. 

-Thanks for being so patient with me. -Lance said a little coy. 

Keith smiled, leaned in and kissed Lance on his cheek. 

-Don't worry. It's like you said. We have time. -he grabbed the spare helmet and tied it on the back sit. 

-See you Keith. -Lance walked towards his house. 

They enjoyed another few days going on dates and talking, there were so many new places that neither of then knew about, but even if a few of them weren't as good as they thought they would be, Lance and Keith enjoyed each and every moment they spent together. 

And then, it finally came. 

Once everything was ready and the crew of the Marmora was just putting the final touches with storing supplies and ammo that would last much longer than the mission itself -as a precaution like Krolia liked to remind everyone that nagged about bringing so many things- ; the former paladins had gathered to say goodbye to Keith and wish him luck on his travel, but most of all, to wish for his safety. 

Lance was a little uncomfortable and anxious since Veronica insisted to come say goodbye as well. She and Axca had become very close those past 2 months so she was there more to talk to her than Keith, but still... Lance was nervous to do anything more than just a hug. 

-Take care. -Lance whispered while hugging Keith tightly. 

Keith glanced at Veronica, even thought he felt an enormous urge to steal Lance away and kiss him senseless, it was risky and there wouldn't be enough time to do so without everyone gathered there noticing they had gone missing. So Keith just hugged him tight, his face pressed against Lance's neck. 

-Promise me something, will you? -Lance whispered. 

-What is it? -he whispered back. 

-Promise me... Not to do anything stupid? -Lance said humorously. 

-chuckles- Right back at you. -Keith replied with a smile. 

-And... Come back safe. -Lance said in serious tone, looking into his eyes. 

-I promise. -Keith replied with determination in a hushed whispered as he slowly stepped back. 

Lance noticed how vague Keith's reply was, but he didn't care. All he cared at the moment was memorizing every feature, engraving every detail of that moment in his memories and saving for after he had left for his mission. 

Everyone had a round to say their goodbyes to Keith, giving him a final hug and then Lance and the others watched the ship took off, despairing into the horizon. He was worried, but he trusted Keith, more now than ever, because if he didn't... Who knows how long he would have lasted waiting for him to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!! It's been a while! I was busy(?) with my latest obsession and kind of forgot to post the chapters and write a few more. I'll try to manage my time between obsessions because i really want to finish this one. ^^  
> Bye~


End file.
